


Not All Tears Are an Evil

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 DLC Spoilers, Devil May Cry 5 Special Edition Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: “All nightmares end, Vergil.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Not All Tears Are an Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “The Return of the King” by J. R. R. Tolkien, inappropriately used to celebrate the release of the DMC5 Vergil DLC, with this imaginary cutscene where Vergil takes a moment to talk with Griffon, and in hopes of assuaging the pain that the thought of Mission 18 brings me.
> 
> (The spoiler is a brief mention of the boss of Mission 19.)

Before the three demonic beasts were felled, Vergil had a moment to wonder why their fight felt more like play than a hard battle. 

Griffon jabbered like he didn’t lay defeated on the ground along with Shadow and Nightmare. “Couldn’t resist taking you for a wild ride, since you missed out on all the action the first time around, like a princess at the top of a tower. Or a cat stuck on a tree.”

Without a word, Vergil sheathed Yamato with his usual controlled speed.

“Awww, did I fry your pretty head too much? Can’t think of a poetic finishing line for us?” Griffon continued to squawk with his typical garrulous note. 

He should be on guard, or frowning in consternation, to be faced with an opponent remaining in high spirits after a decisive defeat. Instead, Vergil mused on why he didn’t mind that he was neither.

“If you found us even a little bit irritating, imagine what Dante would be like.”

The mention of his twin brought to mind no trace of resentment that he had come to expect, leading Vergil to break his silence with a remark more candid than was his custom.

“What makes you think that that fight was of any use to me, apart from a warm up?”

“That’s as good as I’m gonna get, huh? Ungrateful till the end.” The rueful chuckle he gave sounded like the gentle clucking of a chicken, as Griffon went on to appear less substantial with every word. “Well I did say, it’s not like we’re friends or anything. You discarded us, but we lent our power to V until your consciousness reunited.”

“And you hold no grudge against me for that?”

“Pretty sure you didn’t enjoy your time with us before, when we were your abominable memories of being Nelo Angelo living behind your eyes.So, no more bad blood between us. The score’s all evened out.”

Vergil lowered his gaze in acknowledgement. As Shadow and Nightmare faded completely without a sound, one of Griffon’s wings fluttered in his direction, as if it were a hand reaching out to him.

“All nightmares end, Vergil.” 

An unnamed emotion surged through him, driving him to crouch down, lift the hand that wasn’t holding Yamato, and brushed his fingers on top of the head of his awful and fierce companion once before.

“Heh. How sweet of you, even if your timing is for shit, as always. We know you’re gonna miss us a lot, but don’t go crying on us, now. Makes for an awkward end.”

Disciplining the impulse to close his hand on that impudent beak and yank it for a throw, no matter how satisfying it might be, Vergil ignored the unwarranted commentary, and pressed on with the need to do one more thing.

“If the memory I retained serves me right, it seems I owe you my thanks. For flying Nero to safety after his defeat from Urizen.”

Griffon made what could be said as an approximation of an impish grin on a demonic bird’s face. 

“Of course I would. I’m a part of you, after all.”

Stunned, Vergil could only watch as Griffon’s form dispersed, but not without giving the last word.

“Well, it’s been fun.”

As he stood on his feet, his eyes were drawn towards the top of the Qliphoth, like one would fix their gaze upon the sunlight breaking through the clouds as the storm began to clear.

“Yes.”

With no one around to see, he allowed his lips to curl softly at the edges.

“It was well done.”


End file.
